Chapter 160
|romaji = Kōsokudōro |cover = Mr. Compress Himiko Toga Jin Bubaigawara |volume = 18 |pages = 17 |date = November 20, 2017 |issue = 51, 2017 |arc = Shie Hassaikai |anime episode = Episode 77 |new character = Snatch |previous = Chapter 159 |next = Chapter 161 |chapter title = Expressway }} |Kōsokudōro}} is the one-hundred and sixtieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Inside the truck, Atsuhiro Sako thanks Himiko Toga over his cell phone for her help, praising her efforts. However, Himiko replies that Atsuhiro should thank Jin Bubaigawara instead since he was the one who reminded her to contact him since she was too busy gushing over Izuku Midoriya. As she takes Jin and leaves, Himiko confirms that the probability of their target being on the expressway is high. Himiko apologizes for being unable to secure Eri but they will still be able to get her power since the finished product is with their target. The driver of the heavy escort vehicle realizes that the League of Villains are in front of them. Dabi tells their truck driver, Shuichi Iguchi, to stop swerving the truck, but Shuichi retorts Dabi, annoyed that he was a problem with the driving skills he learned from gaming as well as further annoyed that attacking a police convoy has nothing to do with creating a true society. Tomura Shigaraki reassures Shuichi that it is a necessary sacrifice. Dabi uses his Quirk and blasts fire onto the police car in front of them. However, Dabi's flames do not affect the police car as they are smothered by sand thanks to Sand Hero Snatch. Tomura orders Shuichi to decelerate, allowing Tomura to jump onto the police car. Tomura tries attacking Snatch with his Quirk but he is grabbed by Snatch. Tomura sees that he and Snatch are complete opposites; Snatch reiterates this by stating that Tomura's Quirk needs all five of his fingers to disintegrate an object, but he cannot grab hold of a cloud of sand and thus cannot disintegrate him. Seeing that Tomura is distracting Snatch, Atsuhiro throws one of his compressed marbles underneath the police car and releases it, causing a huge rock to appear and lift up the police car into the air which makes Snatch lose hold of Tomura. Tomura is able to jump onto the front of the heavy escort vehicle, disintegrates the window, and turns the steering wheel sharply. The heavy escort vehicle tumbles over while Snatch is able to soften his landing. Dabi approaches Snatch. The Sand Hero recognizes that Dabi is responsible for a string of burnt corpses recently; Dabi is pleased that he is becoming infamous. Snatch condemns Dabi's heartlessness and attacks him with his sand while Dabi's flames manage to stop Snatch's sand. While Snatch is distracted, Atsuhiro sneaks up to Snatch and compresses him and the flames into a marble. Dabi comments to Atsuhiro that only the top half of Snatch's body is able to turn into sand and thinks he will die. The heavy escort vehicle has toppled over while Shuichi has parked the truck right near it. Tomura kicks the immobilized and tied up Kai Chisaki onto the road. Chisaki asks if Tomura is planning on killing him. However, Tomura denies this and says that he has a better plan in mind for Chisaki which he will despise. Tomura admits that he despises Chisaki for his arrogance as Atsuhiro appears and then compresses part of Chisaki's left arm agreeing with the statement. Tomura checks the contents of the container but sees that there are two boxes, wondering which one has the finished product but sees that it does not matter. Chisaki demands that Tomura give the container back. Tomura touches Chisaki's right forearm and begins disintegrating him, noting the irony in Chisaki's plans to erase a Quirk when he himself uses a Quirk to achieve that plan. Chisaki becomes worried as his arm is destroyed, as Tomura notes that all of Chisaki to disintegrate if they don't cut that arm off and he takes out a knife which he uses to cut off Chisaki's arm. Tomura chucks away Chisaki's hands while laughing manically at Chisaki for now being the helpless and "Quirkless" man, the very thing he wanted others to be. Happy that he has given Chisaki a taste of his own medicine, Tomura gloats at having obtained Chisaki's life's work and laughs at Chisaki for being unable to use his Quirk, telling him that all he can do now is look on in envy for the rest of his life. Chisaki is horrified by Tomura's actions and can only scream in horror as Shuichi reminds Tomura that reinforcements are on the way. Tomura, Dabi, and Atsuhiro leave the wreckage, with Tomura declaring that they will be the next rulers of the underworld. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 160 fr:Chapitre 160